


Эти свободные бабочки

by philippa, WTF_Kings_2019



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: «Бабочка-монарх является символом королевской власти в королевстве Гильбоа. Живая корона из этих бабочек, означающая Божье помазание на трон, увенчала сперва короля Сайласа Бенджамина, затем — Дэвида Шепарда» (Википедия)





	Эти свободные бабочки

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Эти свободные бабочки  
>  **Автор:** WTF Kings 2019  
>  **Бета:** WTF Kings 2019 и анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1370 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП, [MORE=спойлер]Скотт Лэнг[/MORE]  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** психоделика, мистика  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** «Бабочка-монарх является символом королевской власти в королевстве Гильбоа. Живая корона из этих бабочек, означающая Божье помазание на трон, увенчала сперва короля Сайласа Бенджамина, затем — Дэвида Шепарда» (Википедия)  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждение:** частичный кроссовер с Марвел  
>  **Задание:** Праздники

Смерти своей Мэллори попросту не заметил. Только что, кажется, услышал хриплое «Двинули!», и они рванули через лес. Его, как всегда, поставили на левом фланге: с одного боку сосредоточенно пыхтел Гилельс, с другого смутно шумели деревья. Перед спуском в овраг притормозили, и вдруг сзади грохнуло, кто-то закричал неразборчиво, Мэллори ударило в спину, вышибив дух — и он почувствовал, как взлетает в воздух. 

От ужаса он зажмурился, ожидая удара о землю, но полет все не кончался, и между лопаток, там, куда пришелся удар, вдруг прошило болью — да такой, будто позвоночник выдергивали живьем. Все, успел он подумать. И еще — повезло, что быстро. Боль стала невыносимой; раздался влажный треск, будто его раздирали напополам, и что-то — позвоночник? — прорвало плоть и теперь разворачивалось снаружи, поднимая его все выше. 

Он забился — как ни странно, успевая осознавать происходящее, — и вспомнил вдруг, как на днях Гилельс трепался у костра: пока ты есть — смерти еще нет, когда она есть — тебя уже нет, так что не дрейфь! Выходит, ошибся.

Он, Дан Мэллори, все еще был — где-то, в кромешной тьме, которая тоже вдруг разорвалась с влажным звуком, выпустив ослепительный солнечный луч: туда его и втянуло, будто комара в пылесос. 

*** 

— Ты чего тут разлегся? — спросили над ухом.

Мэллори попытался отодвинуться, но мешало жесткое и шершавое под спиной. Пространство накренилось и вздрогнуло — и стало ясно, что неизвестный прав: он действительно лежит. Не отдыхает, как положено, зацепившись за лист или травинку, а лежит, будто…

Он поспешно пробормотал извинения, соскользнул с листа и взлетел, окидывая взглядом знакомую до последней мелочи картину. Невидимое солнце согревало бесконечный луг, колыхались пестрые головки цветов, за спиной мерно поднимались и опускались крылья — темно-оранжевые, с черными прожилками, с белыми пятнами на верхней паре. Такие же, как у его собратьев — целый сонм их кружил ниже, то присаживаясь на цветы, то снова вспархивая. Все как положено. 

Положено?

Осознание сшибло его, будто порыв ледяного ветра. Мэллори почти упал, прежде чем сообразил, что может летать, судорожно забил крыльями и кое-как выровнялся. Черно-оранжевая тень вздрагивала над ним. Крылья ощущались как рука или нога — он даже пошевелил пальцами и поднес их к глазам, сравнивая. Ни шрам через всю ладонь, ни ожог на запястье никуда не делись. Он был собой, если не считать фигни цвета государственного флага за спиной — но почему тогда у других, у тех, которые порхали над цветами или целеустремленно шпарили куда-то, отчетливо наблюдались шесть лапок и пара усиков?

Пойдем по порядку, подумал Мэллори, усаживаясь на самый невзрачный цветок, где никто не должен был его потревожить. Его подстрелили, и это — предсмертные глюки. Или не предсмертные, если ребята дотащили до госпиталя. Или вся эта херь — просто сон, и через пять минут сержант скомандует подъем. Точно, вспомнил он, командир рассказывал про какого-то типа, который увидел во сне, что он бабочка, а потом никак не мог врубиться, сон это или на самом деле. Капеллан еще вякнул, что подобные истории — вражеская пропаганда, но командир только отмахнулся. 

Он закрыл глаза. Не помогло: оставался еле слышный шелест трав, и ласковое тепло, и сладкие запахи. По лицу скользнула тень. Мэллори посмотрел — и чуть не сверзился со своего цветка: совсем рядом, на соседней чашечке, сидел Зак Рубин. Капрал Рубин, которого месяц назад достал снайпер — Мэллори лично паковал потом его вещи для отправки родственникам. Старина Руби, с которым они начинали еще в учебке. 

— Руби! — сипло выговорил он, откашлялся и позвал громче: — Зак!

Тот обернулся, и у Мэллори опять поехала крыша: существо с глазами-фасетками, хоботком и крыльями несомненно и определенно было капралом Рубином.

— Мэллори, — кивнул тот без малейшего выражения.

— Что это за херня? Где мы? Почему ты…

— Ган Эден, — равнодушно бросил Руби и потянулся, разворачивая крылья — огромные, густо-оранжевые.

— Как?.. — начал Мэллори, но Руби, не дослушав, поднялся в воздух, через мгновение затерявшись в цветном мельтешении.

— Ган Эден? — растерянно переспросил Мэллори. — В смысле — рай? Настоящий рай, сад Эдемский?

С уроками духовного воспитания у него всегда было не очень, но кое-что в голове задержалось, по крайней мере, идея о том, что рай — типа сортировочный пункт для души: дождешься тела, и с вещами на выход. И ладно еще крылья — в конце концов, бабочек Господних поминают не просто так. Но оказаться в раю со всей этой насекомой анатомией, с хоботком и усиками? 

Или он один тут такой стукнутый? Непохоже было, чтобы кто-то из… из бабочек задумывался о смысле жизни: все бодро-весело рассекали над цветущим лугом. Мэллори тоскливо огляделся в поисках таких, как он, — и остановился. Происходило что-то странное. Словно невидимая рука скользила по воздуху, сметая тех, кто не сумел увернуться, — и попавшие под эту руку исчезали бесследно. Откуда-то потянуло холодом, все сильнее и сильнее. Разумнее всего было отлежаться на земле: он почти соскользнул вниз по стеблю, когда ветер превратился в ураган. Гребаная парусность, успел подумать Мэллори, прежде чем его смяло и утащило невесть куда.

*** 

Сначала вернулись запахи. Вонь выхлопных газов и размякшего от жары асфальта, ароматы свежевыпеченного хлеба и кофе с примесью женских духов, пота, табачного дыма — букет большого города, самое то для парня с окраины, особенно после райских цветочков. Мэллори тянул его, как умирающий от жажды — воду. 

Сон. Все-таки сон. Мир возвращался. После запахов пришел черед звуков: шума машин, голосов, музыки вдали — он даже разобрал, что играют гимн. Значит, вытащили и, похоже, перевезли в госпиталь в Шайло, и вроде бы все при нем — и руки, и ноги, и крылья…

Крылья? 

Мэллори заорал. Заорал бы — но у насекомых с этим определенно были проблемы. Крылья мерными взмахами несли его над главной площадью, над королевским дворцом. Он покосился на соседа, но тот оставался бабочкой без малейшего сходства с человеком. Рой кружился, опускаясь все ниже над собравшейся толпой, над балконом, с которого король Сайлас любил выступать в дни государственных праздников. 

Непокрытая голова короля как раз маячила снизу, рядом с парадными фуражками генералов и лысинами и сединами гражданских. Командира Мэллори узнал не сразу — просто потому, что никогда его с такого ракурса не видел, да и встретить здесь не ожидал.

Значит, его вернули? Их полк вывели с передовой? Или, вдруг осенило его, — или война кончилась, и в честь этого весь сыр-бор? 

Бабочки опускались медленно, описывая круг за кругом, так что времени сделать выводы хватало. Дела у командира явно были плохи. Костюм, а не мундир. Место даже не во втором ряду, за спиной у короля, а в третьем, последнем. Два мордоворота, ненавязчиво болтающиеся с обеих сторон. И чья-то белобрысая макушка на том месте, где полагалось стоять наследнику, рядом с каштановыми локонами принцессы Мишель. 

Их рой — или стая, Мэллори понятия не имел, как оно называется, — аккуратно, как по команде, перестраивался в корону. Ту самую, которой предстояло вот-вот увенчать темную с заметной проседью голову короля. 

Он замедлил взмахи, надеясь, что прореху в строю не заметят. Попытался уйти в сторону, изобразив фигуру высшего пилотажа и развернувшись на кончике крыла, и предсказуемо налетел на соседа. Тот шарахнулся, ряды смешались, сдвинулись — вместо короны, предназначенной Сайласу Бенджамину, беспорядочный оранжевый с черным клубок едва не свалился на голову белобрысому рядом с ним. Шепард, вспомнил Мэллори, точно, на политинформации рассказывали… В последний момент он все-таки умудрился удержаться в воздухе, безуспешно сворачивая поближе к командиру. Не смог, конечно, только успел увидеть его вскинутое к небу лицо и тоскливый взгляд.

Невидимая ладонь возвращала его на место: мягкая неодолимая сила, против которой не было ни единого шанса. Да чтоб тебя, подумал Мэллори, напрасно стараясь еще раз отыскать командира взглядом. Ну, попробуй, накажи меня! За это… святотатство и все такое! Давай, разжалуй из бабочек господних во что угодно… да хоть в муравьи! Откуда он взял муравьев, Мэллори сам не знал — не иначе как из старого стишка. 

— Господь явил свою волю! — разнеслось над площадью. На балконе засуетились. Король, рубя рукой воздух, говорил что-то Шепарду, которого обсели бабочки. Командира… принца Джека не было видно, и два мордоворота, кажется, получали выволочку от начальства.

Где-то рядом прогремел гром — или раздался смех, слишком густой и низкий для человеческого существа, — и о землю ударили первые капли дождя.

*** 

— Ты чего тут разлегся? — спросили над ухом.

Мэллори застонал и перекатился на спину. Крыльев не было — совершенно определенно. Высоко над ним синел клочок неба, в который втыкались длинные, уходящие в бесконечность стволы — гладкие и безлиственные. 

— Э, друг, да тебе, похоже, плохо? Дай-ка я тебя переверну.

Его ухватили за бок и с силой толкнули. Мэллори попытался поднять голову: перед ним, отряхивая руки, стоял человек — несомненно, человек, — затянутый в странный черно-красный костюм. На шлеме колыхались антенны — точь-в-точь усики, чтоб их совсем.

— Ну что, полегчало?

— Ага, — машинально ответил Мэллори.

Человек ахнул, споткнулся и сел на землю.

— Вот это да! Ты правда разговариваешь? Я Скотт, Скотт Лэнг. А ты кто? Ну ничего, не дрейфь, сейчас мы тебя вытащим!


End file.
